Percy Jackson Adventure
by PplusAforever
Summary: The Story is AFTER the 2nd Giant war. Percy and Annabeth get married and Have Kids. Danger is lying in wait. (Writing starts Very shakily. Gets Better!) Sloppy Joe 313 beta read.
1. Engagement

Percy Jackson Adventure Hey Everyone I will probably only be able to Update ONCE a week SORRY but that is how it is on with this story.

Today was the day. Percy stood up as Annabeth Chase his girlfriend walked over. "Hey Percy. You wanted to talk to me?" "Uh… Yeah. " He pulled out a velvet box. Annabeth laughed "yeah. You do know you are supposed to get on your knee. Right?" 'I am?' "Seaweed Brain" she kissed him. "DO NOT TELL THE APHRODITE CABIN THOUGH" This time Percy laughed 'I won't" He kissed her again.

**What do you think? Please review. Also check out my favorite authors page ESPECIALLY wisegirl3's profile. She has some good stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**AN 1st I want to thank Sloppy Joe 313 Who is a beta reader/uploader since my  
>Computer has...Problems Any way Check out her profile She must have at least 5<br>Reviews for any of her stories before the next chapter is uploaded THANX and  
>Enjoy <strong>

"Are We going to tell our godly parents or our Mortal parents first?" Annabeth inquired.

"Mortal" Percy answered imediately. "That will give me some time to say goodbye before your mom kills me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "She is not going to kill you."

"Can you prove it?"

Annabeth was silent for a minute.

"No. At least not until we see what happens."

"That gives me _tons_ of confidence"Percy said as he rang his mom's doorbell to the House she and Paul had finally bought.

Sally opened the door.

"Percy!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and Annabeth you are here too!"

"Hello Mrs. Blofis"

"Come on in. Please call me Sally, Annabeth" She nearly begged. "Paul! Percy's here with Annabeth! Why are you here?"

"Well," Percy began. "AnnabethandIareengaged. I mean Annabeth. And. Me. Are. Engaged" He repeated slowly.

Sally began to cry "I knew this day would come." She sobbed "My little baby Percy All Grown Up!" She hugged him.

Percy glanced at Annabeth awkwardly, as she smirked, "Okay Mom We just wanted you to know and we still have to tell Camp, Annabeth's parents, Poisideon, and Athena."

"Okay, when you have the wedding planned call me." "

I will" Annabeth said bye and left while Percy did the same

"Good luck with Athena" Sally said.  
>"Thanks" Then Percy mumbled "I'm gonna need it."<p>

**AN So remember Sloppy Joe 313 Need AT LEAST 5 Reviews for another update.  
>Again I would like to thank Sloppy Joe 313 for being awesome. REVIEWS ARE<br>WANTED FLAMES ACCEPTED**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN Hey Everybody Once again Check out my Beta Readers/Uploaders Profile IF u hav not already. THANK YOU Sloppy Joe 313 U R my Hero R&R I do not really hav The Chases "Profile" Or how they act so might be OC  
><strong>  
>"Well here we are," Annabeth announced.<p>

She and Percy hopped off the train.

"We just head up the street, turn right, go 2 blocks, Turn left, Then we-"

Percy cut her off. "I'll follow you."

Annabeth scowled, but led the way. Percy walked up to the door and knocked. Annabeth's mom opened the door.

"Fredrick! Annabeth is here, with um... her boyfriend."

"Okay, I will be there in a minute, after I finish setting up the front lines in the 2nd World War..."

"It will be a minute," Mrs Chase said.

They sat at the dining table. Percy tried his best to have table etiquette, but it was not one of his strongest suits like, being cool at school, or winning arguments and not to forget that time that he was at camp and he accidently set Juniper, Grover's girlfriend's dress on fire.

Dr. Chase was eyeing Percy as he struggled to use his fork to eat fried chicken.

"So... How are things...around the...um..house?" Percy asked.

"Oh, well they are fine. Bobby is at his friend's house and will be back in about..." Mrs. Chase glanced at her watch."5-10 minutes?"

"Mom, Dad, We, Percy and I, have something to tell you."

She looked at Percy and nudged him.

"Uh.. We are sorta...You know... kinda engaged?"

"I see." Dr. Chase spoke for the first time since dinner started."Will you take car of my Daughter...Perseus?"

Percy gulped."Yes sir."

"Then it is fine with me."

**AN I know weird place to stop but I could not hink of anything else Review. Remember FLAMES R ACCEPTED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Hey everybody. Thank You Sloppy Joe 313 my beta reader Thank you Mary sues suck for your review. She thinks that My story is OC. Do any of you think that it is? Because if it is I WANT to try to change.**

Chapter 4  
>Percy glanced up to the sky, before he walked into the Empire State Building. Percy grabbed Annabeth and hugged her.<p>

"Annabeth, I want you to know. Even though your mom is going to kill me, that does not change my feelings I have for you. When you come back down, tell Grover he was my best friend. Tell Clarisse that she was my LEAST favorite friend. Telll my mom-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. "Shut UP!"

She walked up to the guard at the front desk.

"Hello, Herbert," She said reading his name tag. "My Fiancee, Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, and I would like permission to the 600th floor, or we might use our special powers the gods gave us."

The man looked scared as he handed them the key card.

"P-p-please don't incenerate me!" He cried.

"Thank you, Herb."

They entered into the elevator.

"We have special powers from the gods?" Percy asked.

"You think?"

"Uh..yeah. I mean you said we did and you are almost never wrong so-"

"Percy, I was just getting the guard to let us up."

"Oh...I knew that I was just... testing you."

"Sure."

Percy got off and Annabeth followed closely behind. Chaos had broken out in the throne room, but stopped immediately as the couple strode in...

**AN Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha Cliffhanger The More reviews the faster the update. FLAMES R ACCEPTED I promised to Kiransomers He would find out their age in this chapter so They are BOTH 21 Review!**

**|**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Hey I would like to Thank Sloppy Jow 313 whom without these updates would be IMPOSSIBLE. Thank you Jazeboy purecatilyn son of godz kiransomers and Mary-sues-suck For reviewing my story. If I forgot qnyone SORRY and Thank you too. End AN  
><strong>Chapter 5  
>"Why do you come Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" Zeus asked.<p>

"Uh... could we talk to Athena and Poisideon?"Percy countered.

"Anything you have to say to them you can say in front of us." Zeus thundered.

"Well, we _can_ say it in front of you but we don't _want _to."

_Percy must _really _want to end his life quickly,_ Annabeth thought.

"What he means Lord Zeus is that we would rather talk to them in private, if, of course, it is okay with you?" Annabeth said, glaring at Percy.

Aphrodite looked at the couple closely, and finally noticed the ring. She contained her squeal, but could not help smile.

"Fine, you have 5 minutes, if you take any longer I will kill you."

"If I'm not already dead by then," Percy muttered.

The rest of the Olympians left and Annabeth nudged Percy to start.

"Uh..Lady Athena, Dad. AnnabethandIareengaged. Okay that feels good saying that."

Percy turned around and began to run.

"Perseus Jackson," Athena called."I never gave you premission to marry my daughter."

"I never knew I needed premission."

Annabeth groaned.

"Percy,"She pleaded."just act normal."

"Perseus you may have 1 chance with my daughter. If she is hurt by you in _any _way, you will die. Remember 1 Chance _only,_" Athena said.

Percy gulped."Yes Ma'am."

"One more thing. you have to prove your worth to my daughter _while _I am watching."

Percy nodded. As Percy and Annabeth rode down the elevator Percy commented.

"That went better than I thought."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but grinned.

Later...  
>Percy covered Annabeth's eyes and led her towards the greenish blue house.<p>

"Percy if this is a trick I swear..."

He uncovered her eyes.

Annabeth gasped. "Percy where did you find the money?"

"Paul lent me some, and I used mine."

"It is wonderful, Percy, just the one I told you about. You were listening when I told you about it weren't you?"

Percy smiled nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, Hah ha...ha."

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek, then began to explore the house.

**AN Hey I know Annabeth is probally OOC Sorry Everyone is awesome.  
><strong> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN Hey I misspelled a reviewers name last time Jazebaby SORRY. This is Percy and Annabeth's wedding. **  
>Percy stood in a room putting his suit on looking at the hand-drawn instructions Annabeth had given him. Paul came in.<p>

"Hey Percy."

"Hey Paul. I'm nervous. I'm probably gonna mess up my vows or do _something _wrong."

Paul chuckled."Yeah, you probably are."

"Way to boost up my spirits."

"Oh, yeah I mean, it's going to be fine, yeah that's what I meant heh heh," Paul said.

Percy sighed. He knew something would go wrong...  
>"Do you Perseus Jackson take Annabeth Minerva Chase, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part, say I do."<p>

"I do."

Dionysus was the minister.

"Do you Annabeth Minerva Chase Blah Blah Blah Death...Part...I do."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I do."

"You are now married Blah Blah Blah. Kiss her."

They did and went to the reception hall...  
>Percy had already danced with Annabeth, Thalia, Juniper, and his mom. Now he had to dance with Athena, while Annabeth danced with Posiedon.<p>

"Hello, Lady Athena," Percy gulped.

They danced while Percy tripped, constantly, and Athena told him he was doing it wrong...naturally.

Percy noticed someone out of the cornor of his eye. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She had given up being the Oracle to be a prostitute. What a sad life. Rachel pulled out a bow and arrows and pointed them at... Percy squinted...Annabeth! Percy broke free from Athena and ran towards Annabeth. Rachel let 4 arrows fly.

Annabeth noticed Percy.

"Percy!" She hissed. "What the Hades are you doing?"

"Look OUT!" He yelled.

He jumped in front of the arrows, arms outstretched. One lodged in his arm, one in the shoulder, and 2 in the stomach. The force knocked him back. He fell into Annabeth, and she toppled over. Percy crashed through the table. The cake slid off and lay in Percy's blood.

As Percy faded away he heard Annabeth screaming,"Percy!"

But it was so...faint.

"Who was shot?"

So...faint.

Darkness won him over...

**AN Ooooh Drama REVIEW THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE IT IS CRITICAL FOR THE continuation of this story. TAKE IT! THANK YOU Sloppy Joe 313! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Hey this chapter will answer most questions about Rachel. My beta reader sloppy joe 313 has a new story called: Tell us a story. Read it**

Chapter 7**  
><strong>Percy woke up in a completly white room.

He had hospital gauze wrapped around his hand. He had even more on his shoulder and stomach. He gently unwrapped his hand and winced as the heat stung his wound. He uncovered his stomach and looked. It was a wonder Percy was still alive.

He hopped off the bed and silently thanked the gods. A slight tapping noise came from the room's only window.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked through. Percy glanced around the room looking for a weapon, since Riptide would be useless against a mortal.

"Percy, you _have_ to help me. There is a danger still lurking even stronger than the Titans or Giants. Also, a spirit keeps possessing me and makes me do the weirdest things like crash your wedding. Sorry about that."

"Thanks for the apology, Dare, but what do you want?" Percy asked, in a cold tone.

He didn't believe her.

"Percy, please I came to warn y-"

Her voice cut off, as she collapsed to the floor. Percy cautiously moved towards her. Her head jerked up, eyes glowing red.

"Hello, Perseus. We are coming for you. There is no escape." She laughed, demonicly.

"Percy," Rachel's eyes were back to normal."There is the 3rd and Final Great Prophecy. It contains your family."

Her eyes flickered back to the red eyes full of hate.

_"Through nearly a decade the world hasn't been failed, because through the years the Jackson name has prevailed. Though the world may see it's final rest, if the 7 of cannot pass the Final TEST_!" Rachel screamed the last word like a banshee and all Hades broke loose.

Percy could see a tornado. Annabeth was running towards him.

"Percy!" She called as she was sucked up with a child in her hand crying out.

"Daddy!"

"NO!" Percy yelled."This won't happen. I won't let it!"

"Oh, Perseus, but it _will _happen" Rachel purred. "There is nothing you can do about."

Percy backed against the door.

"No."

The door swung open, as Rachel and the images disappeared.  
><strong>AN Hahahahahahaha what happens next what does the prophecy mean. Tune in next time for...PERCY JACKSON ADENTURE! Review<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN I am back hope everyone is awesome. Sloppy Joe 313 is my beta reader check out her profile. She is awesome Read and Review. **

Chapter 8

Percy toppled to the ground. Annabeth stood above him, with a surprised look on her face.

"Percy!" She helped him up. "You Okay?"

"Oh, what oh yeah, I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

"Just a day," Annabeth told him. "Grover and Juniper helped heal you."

Percy kissed her.

"You ready for our honeymoon?"

"Why not?"

Percy smiled, but he still thought about what Rachel had said. Something was possessing her. What? He had to find that out.

"Something wrong?" Annabeth asked.

He shook his head.

"No nothing."

Annabeth looked uncertain. She, like Percy's mom, could tell when he was holding something back.

"Okay, well, let's go!"

**AN I know short but anyway I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNTILL I HAVE SOME RESPONSE TO MY POLLS Thanks  
><strong> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Hey Just forget about the polls. Thanks Sloppy Joe 313. You Are AWESOME. This story will be sorta slow maybe. Just your opinion vs Mine you know...Read and Review! :D. **

Chapter 9

Honeymoon

"Percy where are we going?"Annabeth asked for the 19th time. Being a child of Athena she hated not knowing.

"I already told you. You will find out when we get there. Blackjack, dive. And don't call me boss."

"CAN I HAVE SUGAR CUBES?" Blackjack inquired.

"No."

"Diving...boss."

"Blackjack."

"Sorry, boss."

Percy sighed.

"Are we there yet?"Annabeth asked.

"Okay, 3...2...1...0. We are here!"

Percy hopped off the pegasus and helped Annabeth off. As he took off the blindfold he made her wear, he ran his finger through her blonde curling locks. She hadn't changed a bit since the 2nd Giant War, although nobody really had.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth squealed. "We're in Greece!"

Percy stared at her while she covered her mouth.

"You okay? You've never squealed like that before, actually you've never squealed." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded.

"I'll wait here, Percy. You can check us into our hotel."

Percy took one last look at her before he told Blackjack to fly back home and went to go check in. 

Annabeth watched Percy disappear inside, then sat down. All of a sudden a hand grabbed her. Annabeth whirled around and delivered a right hook to the man's face. 3 more men came up and grabbed her arms. She struggled to get free. The other 2 men helped their leader up. The leader smiled.

"Let's finish this one quickly and move on. She's...frisky."

The man reached for the bottom of her shirt, but Annabeth's foot snapped up and slammed his face. his 2 'Top Thugs' grabbed her legs. The shoved her up against a car. The evil guy kept smiling. He grabbed her shirt one more, and Annabeth closed her eyes while straining to free her self. The shirt was half removed when the man was hit, yet again, to the face. Annabeth opened her eyes.

Percy stood there with the firecest look he had _ever _made in his life. The men let go of her arms to fight. She took her arms and placed them on top of the car. She jumped up at the same time bringing both feet up to the men's jaws, until her legs were even with each other. They all scrambled away.

Percy hugged Annabeth and placed her head on his chest, while she sobbed silently.

"Come on, Wisegirl. Let's go to the room."

**AN Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN How did yall like the last chapter. Oh well Thank you Sloppy joe 313 You are Awesome. Well anyway READ & REVIEW.**

Chapter 10

Percy and Annabeth reached their room, went inside, and laid down on the couch. Annabeth was still silently crying.

"Come on, Annabeth. It's okay, they caught you by surprise."

"I could have taken them, but I'm just weak, Percy."

Percy grabbed her shoulders and made Annabeth face him.

"Annabeth, you are not weak. You hear me? There are plenty of things you are, smart, beautiful, strategist, awesome, and my wife, but there is nothing in that list that makes you weak."

He kissed her.

"Let's get ready for bed, there are plenty of places to visit tomorrow."

Percy stood on the edge of a cliff. He looked over the edge and saw a battle raging on. Grover jumped on top of a tree and slung tin cans at Furies. A teenager was fighting the minotaur with her spear. Two twins about 10 years of age fought alongside each other, each holding a Mossberg 500, shooting storm spirits out of the sky. Another boy anout 7 or 8 held Percy's twin sword, slashing through Skeleton Warriors.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

She was holding a 5 year old child in her arms, who was screaming "Daddy!"

"No," Percy mutterd.

Annabeth was sucked up into the tornado.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

He pulled out Riptide and ran towards her.

"Yes, save the woman, but leave your heirs to die in the hands of the Titans."

He stopped and looked back. A giant foot stepped out and crushed the Warriors to the ground. The owner of the foot laughed.

"Hello, Perseus. Remember us?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Percy's eyes shot open. They searched the room, frantically. Nobody was there. They finally set on Annabeth.

"Percy, what happened?"Annabeth asked her husband, worriedly.

Percy shook his head.

"Nothing...just a dream."

Annabeth nodded, hesitantly, then lay back down.

Percy finally recognized the voice.

It was Gaea.

If Gaea was rising again that meant the Giants were too, but Gaea had also mentioned the Titans crushing his heirs. Percy realized the Titans, Gaea, and the Giants were teaming together, and if he had heard correctly, they would come for his children. Suddenly the prophecy made sense...

**AN Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN What is going to happen? Well you should have it figured out, but these events will not happen until my sequel... **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Hey everybody wassup Review. Thanks to my beta reader Sloppy Joe 313. She is awesome**.  
>Chapter 11<p>

Percy woke up remembering the dream he had earlier. Demigod dreams really _did_ only were they nightmares, they were usually sent by the Fates to you and usually showed your future.

Percy decided not to tell Annabeth, because Zeus knows what she would do.

He glanced at the clock. 7:30. He quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Perseus."

Gaea's voice was soft, yet cruel with hatred in an echoing whisper in the wind.

"Free me and this won't happen."

Percy knew right off that when she made a promise, it wouldn't be kept. Percy took off his shirt, then he heard a rustling behind him. He turned around, then walked out of the bathroom. The bedroom was still dark, but lit dimly enough to see a figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Free me,"Gaea continued to whisper."Your friend, Leo, wouldn't do it. Why don't you? Do it for Annabeth."

"No."

"You shall rule the day, Perseus. This is not an empty threat like before. We are twice as powerful."

Gaea erupted into dirt which flew across the room. There was a knock at the door.

Percy sighed, threw on a shirt and answered the door.

"Hey Perce," Nico greeted. "I came to say hey since I wasn't able to make it. I know Thalia made it, but I had a business trip."

Nico and Thalia had gotten married a year before Percy and Annabeth, as Thalia had quit the Hunters.

"Hey, Nico, yeah come on in. Annabeth's still asleep. Probally dreaming about going to to Athena's temple and the Parthanon. I promised her we would go their first."

Nico grinned.

"Okay, Nico, I have not told anybody about this yet but..."

He told Nico about the dream, and Gaea. Nico looked worried.

"She might just be using you and showing you fake visions or something,"He offered.

"I don't know,"Percy mused."But she might be a threat...Although if it does happen it won't be for a while. Gaea mentioned heirs."

Annabeth began to yawn.

"Percy?"

"Oh..what? Yeah, I'm here."

"Is that Nico?"She asked.

"Uh huh. He came since he missed our wedding."

"Oh, okay. I'm ready to go!"Annabeth was smiling."I'm finally in Greece!"

**AN Sorry if it is sorta slow getting bored and I got to go pick up my dad from the air port RIGHT NOW and I got 3 pages of Math home work and 7 pages of Science and Zeus knows how much in my other subjects. *Thunder Rumbles* Sorry okay Zeus doesn't know He hasn't been stalking me so... He did say review or he will zap you... *More thunder* SORRY Okay.. He didn't, but that does not mean you can't still review! End AN  
><strong> 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN Hey last chapter was slow. Sorry. Got 1 review, but that is okay because this time if you are a boy and you do not review Aphrodite will give you a makeover. If you are a girl, you will be forced to wear football equipment that has not been washed for 16 years. It will have mud and be sweaty... So I would review. Thank You Sloppy Joe 313 (Aphrodite won't make you wear anything since you are my Beta Reader) So...Enjoy!**

Chapter 12  
>"This is amazing, Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. "We're actually at <em>the<em> Parthenon!"

Percy smiled at her.

"Yeah, we are."

Annabeth had said that like 20 times, but as long as she was happy, he didn't care.

"It's exactly like the tour book described it. You know, it was built by a Child of Athena. Bet you'll never guess who..."She rambled on and on as Percy _tried_ to listen, but he did not understand any of it; so he just kept nodding his head occasionally.

"Percy are you even listening to me?"

"Huh..What?"

Annabeth sighed. "Who built it."

"Uh...A person?"

She sighed again. "I was saying-"

She was cut off by the manticore leaping towards them.

"Perseus. You are lucky she wants you alive!"

Percy pulled out Riptide and jumped in front of Annabeth. The manticore shot a deadly spike at Percy, immediately followed by another. He blocked the first one, and the second one struck his wrist and Percy dropped Riptide. Annabeth meanwhile had pulled out her knife and put on her Yankees cap. She lunged at the manticore and plunged her knife in. He bellowed in rage and shook her off. She flew into the wall. Blood slowly trickled from her head, as her cap slipped off.

"Annabeth!"

There was a tug in Percy's gut. Water erupted from the ground. Mortals were stupid because they Just _now_ realized something was wrong. A watery fist slammed into the maticore. It flew through the wall and the wall section crumbled.

"Styx, Annabeth's gonna kill me!"

He rushed over to her, even as he spoke.

"Annabeth,"He muttered."No."

A hand clampd onto his shoulder. Percy turned around to see a small army of skeletons holding AKs at him. Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked through them.

"Perseus,"Her eyes still glowed red."You have given us quite some trouble. Now."

A skeleton crushed a giant rock on his skull and he passed out.

Percy woke up and immediately thought. Annabeth. Was she okay? Where was she? Had Rachel taken her too? Only then did he realize it was pitch black. Where was he?Just then he heard a grinding noise like a prison door open...

**AN hahahahahahahaha Cliffie! Review and the faster I update. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN Hey this chapter is about what happened to Annabeth after Percy was kidnapped. Rachel did not take her. I have gotten a story alert from 3 people! Thanks! That is just like a review so Aphrodite won't do anything to you...yet. Thank you Sloppy Joe 313!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 13<p>

"Throw her in," Rachel ordered. Her eyes flickered. "Annabeth...Percy... Camp..."

They returned back to red. "Quickly!"

Three skeletons walked up and threw in Annabeth. Rachel had had her tied up with ropes and 400 pound barbells attached. Annabeth sank to the bottom...Her eyes opened slowly.

She gasped for breath, then realized she was at the bottom of the sea. She frantically tried to break free. She saw a dolphin swim by and screech what sounded like a distress signal. Then she passed out.

Delphin swam around patrolling the waters Poseidon had told him to. He saw a person struggling on the seabed. He swam over and saw Annabeth. He screeched out a call.

"Lord Perseus's wife! Lord Perseus's wife!"

A group of dolphin sentries came. They tore off her ropes and swam her to the palace...

Poseidon sat on his throne looking over the most recent document he signed. A dolphin burst into the room.

"Lord Poseidon! Lord Poseidon! We have found your son's wife!"

"What?"

Poisdeon stood up, as Delphin came in leading Merlkin and Jelyason, who were carrying Annabeth. Poisideon came over. Annabeth eyes fluttered her stormy grey eyes looked up into green eyes.

"P-Perc?"

"No, child."

"Oh, Lord Poseidon."

She stood up, quickly, and bowed, respectively.

"Can you save Percy, Lord?"

"I'm afraid I cannot save him...My own son."

They discussed what to do, when Athena walked in.

"What the Hades have you done to my daughter?"She exploded.

"Mom! He didn't do anything to me. It was Rachel."She explained to her what had happened.

"I believe we shall leave him to die, wherever he is" Athena concluded.

"Hey!"Poseidon protested."If it was Annabeth you would be searching for her."

"You Kelp Head..."

Annabeth sighed. She would have to find Percy herself.

**AN Did You Like it? Review!  
><strong> 


	14. Chapter 14

**AN Hey everybody Yall Are awesome, BUT NOT as Awesome as Sloppy Joe 313 my Beta Reader:D Read and Review**

Chapter 14

Percy looked around, but could not see because of the dark. The grinding noise stopped.

"Perseus. We need you, Perseus. Do not back away."

Percy did back away, though. He felt the cold brick wall. The figure kept getting closer. It was two Dracnae.

"Where is Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Oh don't worry. She is taking a swim...with a thousand pounds or so."

It laughed harshly.

Percy tried to think. Delphin patrolled that part of the ocean. He might have seen her. He hoped that had happened. The Dracnae grabbed him.

"Come, we are going to the interregation room."

Rachel stood in the room pacing back and forth. The spirit had left her for now, but probably not for long. The door was flung open. Dracnae threw Percy in and she was possessd once more.

Percy was thrown to the floor harshly, and looked up into red eyes.

"Peeerseeeusssss. I didn't know you would come,"Rachel laughed."Down to business. You want freedom and Annabeth. We want information. How can we get Kronos to rise from the pit. We need him for Gaea's Plan of Destruction."

"Go to Hades."

Rachel slapped him hard in the face.

"Tell us!"

"Sorry, I meant go to Tatarus!"

Rachel slapped him again and dug her fingernails into his face. She applied presure until his cheeks were punctured with crimson streaking his cheeks.

"Tell us and we will let you out of these chains that bind you here."

"Never,"Percy answered boldly.

"Take him to room 'T' after that give him thirty."

The guard nodded. He grabbed Percy by his hair and dragged him down the hall. Percy winced, yet remained silent. They entered the room and it was full of torture devices. Room 'T' Torture. They sat Percy in a chair.

"Thanks, this is the nicest thing you've done all day."

The chair was cemented, chained and bolted into the ground. They attached his hair to a giant machine, then pressed a red button There was a whir and it started up. Percy stayed where he was, and his hair was pulled from it's roots. Percy screamed. As his hair was being pulled, the guard whipped out a whip and began to lash Percy...

Percy lay once again on the cold prison floor. Blood caked on his body. He had to get to Annabeth. He had been here for nearly 2 weeks.

"Perseus,"Rachel called."We brought a friend."

The door was opened and someone flew in...  
><strong><br>AN Can you see why it is rated T now? Who is the "Friend"? Find out soon. If I get at least one review.  
><strong> 


	15. Chapter 15

**AN Hey guys My Beta Reader Sloppy Joe313 is AWESOMELY EPICLY Phenomenal. Keep Reviewing :D**

Chapter 15

Percy slunk over to the new person. He squinted trying to see...Thalia?

He said her name.

"Percy? You're here. Annabeth has been going crazy looking for you."

"Yeah, I'm here, Rachel's been freakin possessed, and kidnapped me."

He noticed a bulge at her stomach.

"Hey, did you gain weight or something? Your, like, fat now."

Thalia got a dangerous look in her eyes.

"I'm 8 months pregnant, Percy, like Annabeth. _Oh Styx_! I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Wait. Annabeth's _pregnant_?"

**AN I know short but I hoped you like it.  
><strong> 


	16. Chapter 16

**AN everyones Favorite part of the story...SENDING IN BABY NAMES. Thalia's Baby will be a boy so boy names for her. Annabeth's first one will be a girl so I have a name I like for Annabeth's so if I do not see another one I like I am going with mine. Sloppy Joe 313 is awesome. I have had 2 Story alerts. Thanks! **

Chapter 16

"Uh, yeah, she is."

Percy sat there dumfounded.

"How? When?"

"Well, she found out 3 days after your disappearance. She is about 2 weeks and I am 8 months as I already told you."

"So, that's why my mom said having sex when I was a kid could be deadly... Now I know,"Percy mused.

Thalia looked at him, weirdly.

"What? She did say that!"

"Get the woman!"a dracnae called.

The door swung open again. Percy hopped up.

"No! I'll take the beating."

The guards looked at each other shrugged and grabbed his shoulders.

Thalia's POV  
>Thalia watched them drag Percy away. Monsters were cruel, taking advantage of the defenseless. She had arrived and wondered why Percy hadn't used Riptide, but then noticed he had on pants without pockets. Rachel probably took that precaution. He had been gone for awhile when her pants all of a sudden were damped along with the floor. It was time for the baby.<p>

Percy was being tortured. He heard Thalia screaming too. What was going on? The guards finished beating him after about an hour or two. They threw Percy into the cell and he noticed Thalia hunched into the cornor...nursing a baby? Thalia had given birth by herself. Percy tore off the remains of his shirt as a cloth for him.

"What's his name?"

**AN And there it is. Give your baby names so I can continue quickly. You can PM or Review. Anonomys reviews is on so if you do not have an account you can still give names.  
><strong> 


	17. Chapter 17

**AN Hey I got this name idea for Thalia's baby from my beta reader. Thank you Sloppy Joe 313 so... Sorry Yall could not vote for this baby's name..but REMEMBER Annabeth will have a baby too. R&R.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 17<p>

"Lucas. Lucas Tyler Grace,"Thalia said staring at her new baby boy.

Percy stared at Lucas. Lucas stared back. A few Dracnae slithered by. They peered inside and saw Thalia holding the boy.

"A baby!"they hissed."We must report immediately!"

Moments later they returned.

"We cannot punish the girl until she has regained her strength. Take Jackson."

They grabbed him by the neck. They arrived at room T and began to beat him. They chained Percy to a wall and whipped him. One tore a hole in his shirt and a photo fell to the ground. It was Annabeth. Percy's heart stopped. He glanced away so the monsters wouldn't notice. After they were done they released him and he fell to the floor. He stretched out his hand and managed to grasp the picture until he was hauled away once more.

Percy sat in the cornor staring at the picture he held.

"Annabeth,"he whispered.

A tear rolled down his cheek. Lucas began to bawl. Thalia snapped awake. She quieted Lucas down, but still heard crying. She turned around.

"Percy?"she glanced down at the photo."Where did you get that?"

"It was just in my shirt. I really don't know, but I'm glad I have it."

Annabeth sat at home consuming almost gallons of food. She hated all these cravings, and mood swings. They really sucked, if you included her ADHD. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth."

"Nico, you have a phone?"

"Yeah. Anyways, Tyson just found out that Percy's gone, and it isn't pretty. You could maybe come down to camp... because I really wanna go search for Thalia and Percy."

"Sure,"she responded."I'll be there soon."

They tortured Percy for months until they made 2 _giant_ mistakes. They took Percy in for his "Daily Beating" as they called it. They threw him to the ground. As they beat him Percy noticed Riptide fall out of a pair of pants that was laying in a bucket of water. He wondered if monsters could get any stupider, but he took the advantage. They released him and he bolted for the bucket. He splashed some water and grabbed his sword. He uncapped it and slashed through the first dracnae. His energy boost wouldn't last long so he acted quickly. After he finished he ran down the corridor to Thalia's cell. Percy noticed he had too many cuts and bruises for the water to heal, but some of them disappeared.

"Thalia,"he whispered, unlocking the door."Long story, but let's get out of here"

She clutched on to Lucas and followed.

**AN Remember baby names for Percy and Annabeth.  
><strong> 


	18. Chapter 18

**AN Candy 123 sent in in her names. I made in an adaption of her names. The name of Percy and Annabeth's Baby will be Andrea Gracie Jackson. Thank you to Mary-Sues-Suck for suggesting the name Grace. Thank You Sloppy Joe 313 for being AWESOME. **

Chapter 18

Percy felt his energy draining as he and Thalia fled through the building.

"There they are! Grab the prisoners!"

Monsters charged them. Percy stepped out of the way and they slammed into the wall. He glanced to his right and noticed the stairs. Thalia started up and Percy followed. They were soon cornered. Percy looked over the edge and saw the New York Park below them.

"Thalia, give me Lucas."

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

She reluctantly handed him over.

"Okay, JUMP!"

He grabbed her wrist and jumped over the edge. He covered Lucas with his body. As Percy plummeted to the ground his back struck a rock, and his vison blurred. Lucas slipped from his hands.

"PERCY!"

Thalia POV

Thalia looked around for someone who could help. She noticed a dark haired man sitting on a park bench. He looked familiar and his eyes were puffy as though he had been crying. Thalia walked over.

"Nico?"

Nico POV

Nico's head snapped up.

"Thalia?"he asked, hopefully.

He hopped up and hugged her. He pulled back and kissed her.

"You okay? What happened? Did you find Percy?"

Thalia pointed to Percy lying on the rocks.

"Oh, gods," Nico muttered. He inspected Percy."Let's get- Wait who's- Is that our baby?"

Thalia nodded."Lucas James Grace."

Nico stared at him."He's handsome. Just like his dad."

Thalia rolled her eyes, but had to admit. Lucas was an exact replica of Nico.

"Well, we need to get Percy home."

He picked him up and shadow traveled him there...

Percy POV

Percy's head was groggy. Where was he? He looked around and noticed his surroundings. He was home. He got out of bed and winced at his hurting head.

"Annabeth" He called.

He walked through the house and could not find her. He called his mom to make sure she knew he was alive.

His mom answered."Hello?"

"Mom I-"

"Percy, oh my gods. Annabeth told me you were alive, but you have to get down to Memorial Hospital, Annabeth just went into labor."

Percy dropped the phone and ran.

At The Hospital...

"Annabeth Jackson?"Percy asked the front desk.

"Who are you?"the lady asked.

"I'm her husband. I was gone on a trip and just found out she was going into labor."

The lady looked uncertain.

"Room 436."

Percy took off. There was a small crowd outside the room. His mom, Paul, Grover, Juniper, Poseidon, Athena, Thalia, and Nico. His mom noticed him.

"Percy!"she exclaimed.

She hugged him, tightly.

"Percy, my boy," Poseidon said."Glad your alive!"

The doctor came out.

"Mr. Jackson may come in for the birth."

Percy walked inside. Annabeth's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Percy! I love you."

5 Minuted later...

"PERCY JACKSON I HATE YOU!" Annabeth yelled. She gripped his hand. Percy was hurting and he wasn't even the one giving birth. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU...I SWEAR ON THE RIV-"

Percy clamped her mouth shut. Annabeth mouthed thank you at him before she was back to screaming.  
>After the baby is born...<p>

After Andrea was born was when Percy found out the doctor was Artemis.

"I may be a virgin goddess, but I am still the goddess of childbirth."

Percy knelt beside Annabeth crying tears of joy.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother."

They kissed then visitors began to flow in.

**AN I think this is my longest Chapter YET YAY review.  
><strong> 


	19. Chapter 19

**AN Yay They had a baby! Sloppy Joe 313 is doing an awesome job. She deserves A LOT of Credit on this. Review or suffer the wrath of Kronos.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 19<p>

Athena strode through the door glaring at Percy while he kissed Annabeth.

"Hey, Mom,"Annabeth said, her voice sounding weak.

"I hope you now know why I chose to not get involved, so to speak to have babies. I just think and they appear."

"Mom, you are _not_ going to change my mind. I still love him."

Percy smiled, nervously. Athena continued to glare. Poseidon came in next.

"You did well, my boy," he said, clapping Percy on the back.

"Uh, Dad? You _do_ know I didn't give birth, right?"

"Yes."

"So, technically I just watched."

"Well, she looks like you."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Andrea is a girl, she has blonde hair, _and_ grey eyes. So.. she looks like me?"

Poseidon looked around, while Annabeth tried not to laugh. Poseidon disappeared, leaving behind the salt water scent.

"Good job on Andrea, Annabeth."

Then, Athena, too, disappeared. Paul and Sally watched in next. Sally cried the whole time.

"I knew this would happen one day"she said.

"You _knew_ I was gonna marry Annabeth?"Percy asked.

"Oh, I didn't know if it was her, but I knew you would have a baby someday."

Thalia walked in carrying Lucas in a baby carrier. Meanwhile, Nico tried to lug in a baby supplies bag that looked like it weighed 50 pounds.

"Thalia?"Annabeth asked."Would you like to be, with Nico, Andrea's godparents?"

Thalia smiled.

"We would love to!"

The doctor walked in.

"There is a man claiming to know you. Should we let him up?"

Annabeth glanced at Percy, who shrugged. Annabeth nodded.

"Yes, please. Thanks."

Grover came in next, followed by Juniper.

"Hey, Annabeth. Did giving birth hurt? My doctor said I was expecting soon."

"You will want a _lot_ more pain medicine then they give you."

Juniper paled. Percy thought it was because of what Annabeth said, but he looked down and saw the floor was wet. Juniper was going into labor, too. Grover bleated.

"Juniper!"

He called for a doctor, quickly. Percy sat down to talk with the visitors remaining, when Fredrick Chase walked in the door.

"Dad?" Annabeth asked, in disbelief.

Fredrick smiled.

"Hey, Annie."

"You haven't called me that since forever, Dad."

"Did you grow out of it? I don't have to, you know."

"It's fine, Dad. Do you want to hold Andrea?"

Fredrick gently cradled her. He walked over to the window, talking to her.

"You see that jet up there, Andrea? That was one of the 1st passenger planes. That, of course, is not the original model..."

He kept pointing out planes and telling her about them.

Third Person POV

Juniper gave birth to Savannah Nicole Underwood about 3 hours later. They all moved to Juniper's room except Annabeth and Percy. Percy wanted to be with Annabeth since he had missed roughly 8 months of their life together.

"I missed you, Wisegirl. I found your picture. That kept me alive..."his voice trailed off.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain. At least I didn't have to put up with your stupidness,"Annabeth grinned."And I didn't have to pretend to listen to you talk about architecture."

"I loves you, Annabeth."

"I love you more."

Percy paused then stated,"I love you most."

Annabeth cursed in Greek.

"You bested me. There isn't anything higher than most."

"Seriously, state the obvious?"Percy smiled and kissed her.

As soon as she fell asleep, Percy scooped up Andrea gently and went to see how Grover and Juniper were doing.

Aphrodite POV

Aphrodite shut off her Pick Video camera. That was so going on her next love show.

**AN How did you like it. REVIEW  
><strong> 


	20. Chapter 20

**AN I have gotten So many Reviews saying yall loved the story. Thanks to all my reviewers and Especially my Beta Reader Sloppy Joe 313!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 20<p>

Percy would like to say life as a dad was easy, but, the truth was, if Andrea hadn't been his baby, and hadn't been cute... She would probably be seriously injured. Not that he hated her, it was just hard to take care of her. Like once he changed her diaper and put on a new one, then she immediately peed in that one, too. He changed it again and she peed again. Then, he was feeding her and she kept swallowing the food then spitting it back up into Percy's face and giggling. In otherwords, she was being a baby. She was the daughter of Annabeth, though, so she learned to crawl at 4 months and walked at 6 months.

Andrea was walking around giggling. Percy smiled at her as she stumbled towards him. Percy, being like every dad, had out a camera. Annabeth had to admit that Andrea would be a daddy's girl. Percy loved her as he loved just about nothing else, even when Andrea spit in his face. Andrea tripped over the rug while walking towards Percy, and began to cry. Percy dropped the camera and rushed over to her.

"It's okay, Andrea... Daddy's got you."

Andrea opened her mouth and made some weird noises than finally said,"Dahdy."

Percy looked at her.

"Say that again?"

"Dahdy."

Andrea smiled and clutched the back of his shirt.

"Ha, Andrea said daddy first and not mommy!"Percy gloated to Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and laughed as Andrea crawled out of Percy's arms and pulled the back of his shirt down, choking him.

"No, Andrea, we don't choke Daddy,"Percy said, attempting to pry her off.

"No, Andrea!"he complained.

He finally got her to stop by turning the TV on. She sat, almost mesmerized, at the flashing colors. Percy got up and sat down by Annabeth, putting his arm around her.

"We did good."he said."We did good."

He kissed her and watched Andrea giggle at everything the Lost Boys did on the Peter Pan movie.

One year after The birth of Andrea

"Daddy!"Andrea wailed.

Percy rushed into the room where her crib was. Andrea could say just about every common word there was by now.

"What's wrong, baby?"Percy asked her.

"I had a nightmare,"she sniffled.

"What was it?"Percy inquired.

"I was bigger. You were on a cwiff. There were some big kids fighting mownsters wif me. Mommy was on the cwif wif you, den she was sucked up into grey spahgete and you held a silver pointy stick. A giant foot crushed us and a woman called you Paseis and then you were sucked into the spaghete and we all died and a giant gold man was laughing."

Percy stared at her for a minute.

"It was only a dream, sweetie. It won't happen. You want me to stay in here with you for the night?"

She nodded her head as Annabeth walked in.

"Percy, is Andie all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm gonna stay with her for the night."

Annabeth nodded okay. Percy got up and kissed her, and she went back to bed.

"Nightie Night, Andie,"she said, before leaving.

"Bye, Mommy,"Andrea replied, waving.

Percy lay there in shock of the dream Andrea had had. What scared him the most was that it was the same one Gaea had sent him.

**AN ooooh Whats going ON? Hey this is a little early but answer the following in a review.  
><strong>  
><strong>AndreaXLucas<br>AndreaXOC?  
><strong> 


	21. Chapter 21

**AN YEAH! Look at those Reviews. I got 6 reviews Thursday night! There is an author who has a great story. (Well, actually that's me but I am talking about another author) Spunkransom12 The story I am talking about is called Meeting You Again. Go review this story to death until we have like 99999 Updates. It is freakin awesome. Thanks to my Beta Reader Sloppy Joe 313 She is also Very awesome.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 21<p>

April 23  
>"Daddy! Daddy!"now 2 year old Andrea called, excitedly tugging on his shirt."It's my birthday!"<p>

Percy rolled out of bed and hit the floor.

"OW!"

"Are you okay, Daddy?"Andrea asked.

"Yeah. So, what were you saying?"

Andrea began grinning again, being as cute as possible to Percy.

"It's my birthday, silly Daddy!"she told him.

"Oh, it is, is it? Hmmmmmmm. What would you want for your birthday? How about...a box of dirt and worms and other bugs?"

Andrea shook her head.

"No! I want a pony! A pink pony!"

She might _look_ like Annabeth, but she was totally different.

Annabeth stirred."Percy?"

He stood up.

"Yeah."

"What the Hades are you doing on the floor?"

"Uh..It's Andrea's birthday, _at least_ that is what she claims,"he said, looking Andrea over.

"Daddy!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you... For now."

He smiled at her.

"What do you want for breakfast, baby?"he asked her.

Andrea thoguht for a moment.

"Bwue waffles and eggs with bwue sywup and mik,"she announced.

"That's my girl,"Percy said, picking her up and walking to kitchen.

After breakfast the doorbell rang. Percy went to answer it. He opened the door.

"Hello?"

Government agents stood there with papers in their hands.

"Mr. Jackson?"they inquired.

"Yes. That's me."

"There is a new law that states everyone must go into the military."

"What? I..I have a family! A daughter-"

"We're sorry, Mr. Jackson, but it _is_ the law."

"Percy!"Annabeth called.

"Just..give me a minute,"he said."Yeah, Annabeth?"

He walked into their room. She was holding a pregnancy test. There was a pink plus sign.

"Percy, I'm pregnant again."

"This is great, Annabeth!"

Then, he remembered the agents. He frowned.

"What's wrong? And who was that at the door?"

"Oh, government agents. They're still there."

"Perseus Andrew Jackson! You Just _left_ them standing there. Percy, they are freaking agents. They could take our house for disrespect to law!"

"Oh."

He walked to the door again.

"My wife is pregnant again. Do I really have to go?"

"Sir, you're house _will_ be taken if you do not serve. You should be back by the end of December. You have until tonight. Be at Memorial Air Tram Airport by 6. You will take a flight to the base."

"Wait. Plane?"he paled."Could I take a train or something?"

"Sorry, sir, only the plane can get you there."

They walked away.

"Daddy? Are you going somewhere?"

Tears came to Percy's eyes.

"Yeah, baby. I'll be gone for a while. Be a big girl for Daddy and take of Mommy while I'm gone,"he said.

Andrea nodded sweetly. Percy kissed her.

**AN OH NO! PERCY! Review **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN Percy is in the army. :( Don't worry He will come back soon. Thanks to Sloppy Joe 313 for doing an AWESOME job on this story.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 22<p>

Percy made a great soldier. He was used to Riptide, but that didn't mean he couldn't use a gun. He made quite a few friends who he fought with. Matthew Bailey, who had a wife and 2 children. Lieutenant Dave Jefferson, with a wife. Percy even made friends with General Mark Donaldson, who had never been married. Percy was in the 52nd and did a lot of recon missions.

"Okay, boys,"General Mark announced."Jackson will be leading this one. Y'all are gonna be blowin' up the other team's camp just about 5 miles from here. And yes you will be walking."

Percy followed the General's orders. This was their second day, and they came to a cliff. Below them was the enemy's camp.

"Okay, Jefferson. You got the explosives? Great. Bailey and I are gonna go plant them around the edges of the camp and right in the center. Jefferson, you and Rockers will stand guard here. Got it? Let's go."

Percy made his way through the camp to the center. He planted the explosive and ran towards the cliff. As he scaled his way up he spoke through his walkie talkie.

"If I'm not up in 3 minutes blow her up."

"Yes, sir,"the response came.

He made his way up the cliff and reached the top. Rockers held the detonation device.

"Let her go, Rockers."

"Sir. Yes. Sir."

He hit the button and pushed Percy back off the edge. Percy saw orange while immense heat seared his body. He hit a ledge about half way down and tumbled back into a cave where he saw black.

It was completely black. Percy looked around and saw a rock avalanche blocking the way. He cursed as he attempted to move them. He pulled a gernade off his belt. He went as far back as he could. He set the grenade, held it for 1 second, and threw it. Perfect timing. The rocks exploded and some shrapnel struck his face. Percy winced, but ran out of the cave before it collapsed. He scaled the wall without any equipment and decided to camp at the clearing for the cold December night. Unknown to Percy, tomorrow was Christmas Eve. The next day, Percy began his trek back. He walked into the woods and saw the body of Rockers. Probably left there by his men. He finally saw the base. He heard a sound coming from the conference room.

"Send a letter back to his wife as KIA. Also send the letter he received back to them. As far as we know, Jackson is dead."

Percy knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He opened the door.

"Sir-"he began, before he was cut off.

"Jackson."

He walked over and clapped Percy on the back then shook his hand.

"The men were sorely disappointed. Go tell them you're alive. Oh, and this letter came in with a package. It's from you're wife."

Percy saluted.

"Thank you, sir."

He walked back to his quarters. His regime was sitting on their bunks when he opened the door.

"Jackson!"

There was a lot of reunion before Percy told them he wanted to open his package. They all gathered around. It was a tape recorder. He hit Play and listened.

"Hey, Daddy! I wote a poem for you!"

Percy smiled.

"Daddy and Mommy and Me. I like to pway in the backyard and like to thwow the fwisbee. A time for Mommy and Daddy and me. I like to draw pictures of castles with unicorns that gwow twees. A time for Mommy and Daddy and me. We have time to bond as a famiwy of thwee. Mommy and Daddy and me! I miss you, Daddy!"

Annabeth's voice came on.

"Percy, I really miss you. Stay safe. Check the envelope because I know you probably forgot by now."

All his friends laughed as he blushed and opened the letter. Inside was a picture of Annabeth and Andrea. They had about ten pictures with Andrea making funny faces.

"How old is your daughter?"

"Just 2 and a half. And my wife is expecting."

The General burst in.

"Good news, boys! You're goin' home!"

**AN review  
><strong> 


	23. Chapter 23

**AN Hey everybody Percy's coming Home YAY! My Beta Reader DOES NOT SUCK. She ROX And this would be Impossible without her. Sloppy Joe 313 Guys! Yeah *Cue clapping*  
><strong>  
>Chapter 23<p>

Percy flew on the plane again, praying once more to Zeus telling him he had to. He had survived this far and hoped he would continue to survive. He got off at the plane station and saw the government agents looking at the board of returning military officers. He saw them scowl.

"Perseus was not supposed to return."

They growled. They turned around.

"Hello, Perseus."

The fat one transformed into the Echidna. The other into the Chimera. People screamed.

"Terrorists!"one screamed.

Percy drew Riptide and slashed at the Chimera. The snake tail whipped out at him. It managed to bite his wrist.

"Help! Security! He's been shot!"

Percy switched his sword around in his hands and continued the fight. He got an idea. He ran for the nearest plane entrance. The plane was moving away as the catwalk disappeared. Percy pretended to jump, but held onto the underneath. Echidna and the Chimera jumped off and Percy threw Riptide right through Echidna's heart and her pet. He walked back into the Airport.

"Hey, guys. Y'all wanna come to my house tonight?"

They all said yes.

Percy walked up the snow covered front porch. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked inside, when a figure jumped out. His feet were knocked out from him, he flipped over, and landed on his back. Percy looked up.

"Gods, Annabeth. That's a great way to greet your husband."

"Percy! Gods, I didn't know it was you!"

She helped him up and he kissed her until Jefforson cleared his throat.

"Oh...yeah, Annabeth, these are some friends of mine."

He introduced them.

"Hey, is that hot chocolate I smell?"Percy asked.

"Oh, yeah I was making some for Andrea. She couldn't get to sleep."

As if on cue, Andrea toddled in.

"Mommy, is-"

She noticed Percy and her eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas tree.

"DADDY!"

She ran over to him. He smiled and picked her up.

"Did you get my picture and hear my poem Daddy?"

He nodded.

"It was great, sweetie!"

She smiled, broadly, at him. Then, she seemed to notice the extra space being used, and she shyly hid behind Percy.

"Daddy, who are those people?"

"Those are friends, baby. It's okay."

"Hi,"she said.

After they finsihed the hot chocolate, Percy said,"Andrea, Doesn't Santa only come to the children who are sleeping?"

Her eyes widened.

"_Oh_, yeah!"

She dropped her sippy cup and ran towards her room. Percy left smiling as everyone laughed. He saw her trying to get into her crib. He helped her up.

"Nighty Night, Andie. Love you."

"Goodnight, Daddy,"she replied, yawning.

He kissed her and left. They talked for awhile before his friends left for their wives.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I Love you more."

"I love you most."

She smiled and kissed him.

**AN Hey REVIEW!  
><strong> 


	24. Chapter 24

**AN Beta Reader Sloppy Joe 313. She is awesome. Read and Review.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 24<p>

"Daddy! Mommy! Santa came!"

Andrea bounced up and down on Percy's stomach. He groaned and pushed her off, gently.

"Daddy's not as young as you, Andie,"he complained.

"Percy. Percy... _Percy_!"

Percy woke with a start.

"Hey, Annabeth,"he said, nervously."Wassup."

"It's Christmas. Andrea woke you up and you pushed her off. How could you?"

"I was tired,"he said.

"Your daughter just wants to have fun, Percy, you need to apologize."

"I'm not a 6 year old."

"Well, your mind is."

Percy groaned and got up.

Percy walked into Andrea's room, where she was sitting on the floor looking at something.

"Don't look, Daddy!"

Startled, Percy jumped back.

"It's your pwesent I don't want you to see it yet."

"Oh... Hey, baby, I didn't mean to push you away a few minutes ago, I wasn't fully awake yet."

"It's okay, Daddy. I still love you."

She stood up and kissed Percy's cheek.

"Can we open pwesents now?"

Percy laughed.

"Yeah, we can, baby. Annabeth! Do you have the camera?"

"One minute, Per-"

Her voice cut off.

"You okay?"

He walked into the bathroom where Annabeth was leaning over the toilet. He set Andrea down and held her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?"asked a worried Percy.

"Nothing. It might still be the baby."

After she was finished, they gathered around the tree.

"Here's one from Daddy,"Andrea said, handing Annabeth the gift."And here's one from Mommy."

This one went to Percy.

"And here's one from Santa for me,"she announced.

She sat down and opened the package.

"_Yay_!"

Her face was beaming.

"I got the complete Pony World Collection!"

Percy looked at Annabeth.

"What? She kept on talking about how Santa was gonna bring it so..."

"Whatever."

"Mommy, you open one now!"

Annabeth opened hers, gently, conserving the wrapping paper for further use, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gods, Percy! I've been wanting this greek architecture book for _months_. It shows how the Greeks originally built their buildings and I can build replicas at Camp..."

"Hey, Andrea, Mommy's gonna be awhile, so you can go on opening presents."

"Annabeth."

"... And then I can build another temple to Athena, then-"

"_Annabeth_!"

"Yeah?"

"In the nicest way possible, shut up!"

Annabeth slapped him and he fell from the chair into the floor.

"Of course there have been nicer ways."

Percy groaned, rubbing his cheek.

"Percy, you can open your present now,"Annabeth said.

Percy opened it to find a box of condoms.

"You got me condoms?"

Annabeth blushed.

"No, I... The Stolls! I knew I shouldn't have wrapped them there."

"Daddy, what is a condom?"

"Oh! Uh...this conversation will be saved for later... Moving on."

"Well, here is mine, Daddy."

He opened it and found a pop up self-illustrated book about their times together for since as long as Andrea remembered.

"Thanks, baby. I love it."

Andrea smiled. They continued opening presents until they were done. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Percy, this is your mom. Don't forget our annual Christmas dinner. Tyson will be there. I know you might be late since your checking on the baby's progress, but come as soon as possible. Bye!"

Percy hung up.

"Who was it?"

"Just the annual Christmas dinner reminder."

"Oh, well, let's get ready to check up on our baby."

Later...

"The baby appears healthy and-"the nurse paused."Hmmm. That's weird. Let me get a doctor."

"Is something wrong?"Percy's voice was full of alarm.

"No, sir."

They came back in a minute. The doctor examined the picture.

"Congratulations. They're twins!"

At Dinner...

"Daddy, where is Uncle Tyson? I brought him a jar of peanut butter with Mommy's face on it."

Percy smiled. Tyson still had an obsession with peanut butter and Annabeth.

"There he is. Go give it to him."

He released her hand and she ran towards Tyson. Athena and Poseidon appeared all of a sudden.

"Hello, everybody here,"Athena said, without expression."The gods sent a gift to everybody."

She pulled out some iPad 13s and Nico ran and grabbed one. Everyone else thanked them and they disappeared.

Later, as the parents talked, Sally asked,"Annabeth how is your new baby coming along?"

Annabeth smiled.

"Not baby, but babies. I'm having twins!"

"That's great."

"Twins, cool."

"Great!"

"Hey, Nico, Ya hear that, twins?"

"Huh? One minute, I got another 2,630 apps left to download and I'll have every one."

"You better not download one of them porn apps where you look at them."

Nico rubbed the back of his neck while Thalia glared at him.

"Yeah, heh heh. I didn't dowload any of those,Imean,whywouldIdownloadoneofthose?ThatwouldalmostbecheatingandI'mnotcheatingonyou."

Thalia shocked him and he yelped. They continued to talk for a few hours before Andrea fell asleep while coloring in her latest coloring book. Percy picked her up and rested her on his shoulder. Soon he would have 3 kids. He and Annabeth must have been busier than he thought.

Percy was a marine biologist. He worked at New York's Marine Rescue and Study Facility. He was doing paperwork when a co-worker came in.

"Hey, Mr. Jackson, the boss wants to see you in his office, like, now."

"Okay, Rob, thanks."

Rob nodded and left. Percy made his way to Mark Johannsen's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"Percy asked.

"Yes, I am retiring and I would like you to become manager."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"I have never seen anyone so loyal to their study and work. It seems as if you can really talk to the animals. You have not lied once while here. You are just the man I'm looking for."

He stood up and shook Percy's hand. Percy stood there in bewilderment.

"Thank you, sir,"he said, amazed.

Later, Percy was walking home, ready to tell Annabeth about his promotion. The day after Christmas. That might have been sorta rude to have to work right after Christmas, but Percy didn't care. He stopped short as he saw a young girl lying in the snow. Percy walked towards her. She opened her eyes and noticed him. Her eyes went wide and she scooted away, fearfully.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I have a daughter of my own. Her name's Andrea and I'm Percy. What is yours?"

"M-M-Matilda,"she chattered out into the cold air.

She had on nothing except a short sleeve V neck shirt with torn ragged jeans. Matilda had blue eyes with Dark brownish hair.

"Okay, Matilda, I can help you find your parents."

"_No_! Please, don't make me go back there, please, no!"

She looked around, **w**ildly, a crazed look in her eyes. Percy reached a hand out to her. She shut her eyes and flinched away. That's when Percy noticed deep bruises and cuts along her body, half hidden by makeup. She had been abused, and that made Percy angry.

"Come home with me. My wife will make you some Chicken Noodle soup and hot chocolate, if you want."

He handed her his jacket.

"You can have my gloves. too."

Matilda took them, gratefully.

"Thank you."

He noticed her feet were blue and she could not walk.

"I can carry you."

She nodded. He picked Matilda up and put her on his shoulders. Without his coat he realized how cold it was.

"So... What's your last name?"

"U-Ugliano."

Percy froze. That was... No, just the same name as his crazy abusive stepdad he used to have. Coincidence only... But still. Percy dismissed the thought and trudged on.

"How do you like the name Matilda Jackson?"

"It sounds nice,"she said.

"Great."

He opened his door and shuffled inside.

"Percy? That you?"

"Yeah, I'm back."

"_Daddy_!"

Andrea ran towards him.

"Hey, baby."

He smiled. He set Matilda down in a chair.

"Who's that, Daddy?"

She hid behind his legs, peeping out.

"Andrea, this is Matilda. We are going to adopt her into the family."

Andrea nodded.

"Hey, Matilda. Do you wike ponies?"

Matilda nodded.

"Yay! I have the complete Pony collection in my room. You wanna see them?"

Matilda nodded again. Andrea ran to grab them as fast as possible.

"Percy, what-"she saw Matilda laying there."Oh, shit, you look bad,"Annabeth commented."Come on in. I can make you some soup and hot chocolate."

"Mr. Jackson said you would."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now? He knows me too well"

Andrea came back with a box full of ponies.

"This one's name is Angelica,"she told Matilda.

She introduced all the ponies then asked,"Do you want to play wif me?"

"Yes, please."

They played for awhile before Percy asked to join. He attempted to, but kept messing up.

"No, Mr. Jackson You are supposed to do it like this."

Matilda took the pony away, dropped it then backed away the fear in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please, don't hurt me!"

Percy looked at her.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?"

"My dad said that adults know everything and not to say otherwise."

Percy laughed.

"Ha! He didn't know me!"

Annabeth laughed, too.

"We can _all_ agree on that!"

She kissed him and he returned it. They kissed until Andrea spoke up.

"Daddy. It's gross when you do that."

Percy laughed, and ruffled her hair.

"Just wait until you get a boyfriend. You'll be begging for a chance to kiss him"

**AN I hope this was prettY Funny Review!  
><strong> 


	25. Chapter 25

**AN Heeeeeeeeeeey Everybody this is going to be in Matilda's POV. Hope you like it. Check out my Beta Reader Sloppy Joe 313's Profile.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 25<p>

Matilda stared at the ceiling. Annabeth had given her some clothes to sleep in and let her have the spare room. She had never been in a bed before. It was either in the basement or when her dad said she was really bad and put a dog collar around her neck and chained her to a fence and made her sleep in the yard. These people seemed nicer than any she had ever seen. She wished she could stay with them forever, but she thought they might not want her. No doubt though, they were nicer than her dad...

*Flashback*

"GET DOWN!"

"No! Dad I-I didn't mean to!"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? YOU TALKED BACK AND YOU STUTTERED. THAT IS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS!"Her dad yelled.

Matilda whimpered.

"NOW GET DOWN AND TAKE OFF THAT DAMN SHIRT!"

Matilda obeyed and, as a reward, she got lashed with her dad's belt.

She cried out in pain.

"BE A WOMAN! TOUGHEN UP IF YOU WANNA BE LIKE ME ONE DAY!"

"I want to be a doctor when I grow up, Dad."

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?"

Another lash this time across her legs.

"This doesn't seem to be teaching you much, you runt,"her dad said.

He dropped the belt and dug through a drawer until he pulled out a butcher's knife. She cowered in the cornor while he advanced upon her...

*End Flashback*

Matilda shook off the memory. She heard Percy's voice downstairs.

"Love you, Andrea."

"Wove you, too, Daddy!"

Percy walked upstairs and carried Andrea into the room beside the one she was in. He walked into her's next.

"Uh.."

He rubbed his back, nervously.

"Goodnight, Matilda, Annabeth, and me-"

"I, Percy, not me."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me."

"Come on, Wise Girl, I ain't uh..I mean I'm not as smart as you."

"Got that right!"

Percy groaned.

"Whatever. Well, we're gonna go see if we can adopt you in the morning. My mom is going to come over and babysit Andrea and you until we return...so, yeah. Night."

"Goodnight, Mr. Jackson."

He walked out and turned off the lights.

"Mr. Jackson."

He reopened the door.

"I... Was... Wondering if, maybe, I could... Have a nightlight?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. _Annabeth_! Do we have an extra nightlight?"

"_No_!"

Percy cursed.

"_Perseus Andrew Jackson_! What have I said about cursing around Andrea? And now, Matilda, too!"

"_Sorry_... Just slipped out."

"Sure, and I'm a fish."

"I could make you a fish."

"_Percy_!"

He chuckled.

"I'll go pick one up from Walmart, real quick."

"Oh, no! You don't have to do that for me!"

"It's nothing."

The 7 year old lay there wondering why they did that for _her_. They barely knew her. About 20 minutes later Percy returned.

"Here you go,"he said, plugging it in.

He got shocked and fell to the floor.

"What the Hades. That wasn't funny Zeus,"he muttered.

Zeus? Hades? Must be their religion.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson."

She listened to Percy and Annabeth for awhile, talking about expecting twins, government, and other things, while she drifted asleep.

Matilda stood on a battleground in Greek armor. She saw Percy on a cliff with a tornado behind him. He had a sword in his hand. Annabeth ran towards him holding a baby. A woman's voice was talking.

"We need you as a pawn, Matilda Jackson. Soon all will be revealed."

She glanced around. Monsters flooded her dreams. Children and adults were fighting. It was chaos!

She screamed as she awoke. She glanced above her and saw a glowing greenish blue symbol. It was a trident.

She screamed again. Percy came rushing into the room and gasped.

"Dad,"was all he said.

**AN Dun dun Dunnnnnnnnn. Suspense! REVIEW! Also I would like More Baby names. I have some picked out If I do not get anymore I like.  
>I need ONE girl and ONE boy<br>**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN Thanks to alll my readers and Sloppy Joe 313 The Awesomest Beta Reader EVER! Fanfiction had problems last night and did not upload The last chapter if any of yall got the email about that. SORRY.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 26<br>"This is not good,"Percy mumbled."Annabeth!"

"Mmhm?"

"You need to see this."

Annabeth began climbing the steps.

"Percy, I'm a pregnant women. You can't expect m-"

She gasped, too, as she saw the trident floating above Matilda's head.

"That's- Your dad-!"Annabeth stuttered.

She suddenly felt a contraction and doubled over. The floor and her pants were wettened.

"Percy,"she gasped."The babies are coming early."

His eyes widened as he rushed to get Andrea.

Percy finally got everyone into the minivan and started it up.

"CAN'T YOU GO FASTER?"Annabeth screamed at him."YOUR THE SLOWEST PERSON EVER!"

"Just hold on, Annabeth, I'm going as fast as the speed limit will let me."

"SPEED UP!"

Percy sighed. He eventually got to the hospital. He carried Annabeth inside, quickly, and handed her over to the nurses. They told him to wait, and he walked back to the car to help Andrea and Matilda in. As he did so, he called all family and told them what was happening.

**AN I know Worst place to stop ever but I am pressed down with homework Like you wouldn't Believe! and I have limited time tonught Sorry Will update quickly!  
><strong> 


	27. Chapter 27

**AN Thanks SO Much for the reviews. I have decided on my Beta Readers Baby names. She is awesome. **

Chapter 27

The crowd outside the hospital room grew. Percy's employees somehow found out and came to support their new boss (most of them were there so they might get a promotion), but some were truly there for him.

"Oh, Percy!"his mother cried."You've gotten so mature!"

Thalia snickered as Percy looked around, uncomfortable.

"Yes, Mom,"he muttered."but like I heard you the first 24 times."

"Perseus, you may come in for birth,"Artemis announced.

"PERCY, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GIVING BIRTH DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T WATCH YOUR WIFE GIVE BIRTH!"she screamed.

Percy walked over to her and held her hand. She screamed again and squeezed Percy's hand, tightly.

"Push!"Artemis commanded.

Annabeth obeyed and squeezed his hand tighter.

"_Push_!"

Annabeth yelled in pain.

"_Push_!"

She pushed once more and William Damien Jones was born into the world.

"Okay, one more time!"

Annabeth squeezed so tightly, Percy felt his bone snap. _Crack_! Percy's vision blurred for a second, but refocused in time to see Kate Heather Jackson born. Annabeth lay there for a minute breathing, roughly.

"Percy,"she wheezed."I'm...sorry...hand."

She coughed.

"It's okay. I don't know what it's like giving birth."

"_That's_ for sure,"Annabeth commented.

Artemis handed Annabeth the baby and then touched Percy's hand and it began to heal.

"Thanks,"Percy said.

"I'm not the goddess of medicine, so you might want to refrain from using that hand for a couple of days,"she told him, and he nodded.

"William and Kate,"Annabeth breathed.

"Beautiful,"Percy said and kissed her forehead, gently."You need some rest, Wise Girl."

He gently took the twins in his arms, as she lay down and fell asleep in 2 seconds...literally.

Percy carried the bundles of pain, suffering, hardship, and finally joy to the door and opened it to tell the group they could come in. Athena and Poseidon morphed into figures behind Percy. He turned around and jumped a foot in the air.

"CHIZ! You scared me!"He exclaimed.

"We came to see my grandchildren,"Athena said, coldly.

"Hey! There my grandchildren _just_ as much as they are _yours,_"Poseidon argued.

"I never said they weren't yours,"Athena said, plainly.

"Do y'all _ever_ not argue?"Artemis asked walking into the room.

"_No,_"they answered, simultaneously.

She sighed.

"Come, Father will be wanting us on Olympus."

They disappeared, and others said they would come back when Annabeth was awake. Percy said it was fine.

"Daddy, can I see them?"Andrea asked, pulling his pant leg.

He held them down for her to see.

"These guys are your new brother and sister,"Percy said.

"They're pink,"Andrea said, flatly."I like them!"

She smiled.

"Matilda, do you want to see them?"Andrea asked, sweetly.

She nodded.

"Yes."

Percy let her see them.

"They're pretty,"she said.

All of a sudden Percy cursed.

"PERCY!"Annabeth's voice commanded.

"Jeez, you heard me?"

"What, Daddy?"

"I forgot to ask my dad about Matilda!"

**AN Next Percy confronts his dad. Review  
><strong> 


	28. Chapter 28

**AN So Many Reviews and Favorites! Thanks Guys :) Sloppy Joe 313 is BEAST.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 28<p>

Percy made sure Annabeth and _all_ the kids were sleeping before he made his way to Olympus to confront his dad. He walked over to the desk. The man looked up quickly as his eyes widened and quickly shoved the card at Percy. Percy slid into the elevator and Elvis music was playing. A ding and the doors slipped open. He sucked in a breath. This was the first time here since Annabeth became architect and she did great redesigning the place. Percy looked around in awe as he began walking towards Poseidon's chambers where he spent most of his time when on Olmypus.

A note was on the door that read:

_Dear Brothers and Sisters, I am currently working on my palace, if needed urgently send a message.  
>Poseidon<br>_  
>Percy sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pearl and stomped it. Percy appeared in the water and swam down to his father's palace.<p>

"Percy!"his father greeted."Don't you have a family now?"

"Yes, Dad. Now about Matilda..."

Poseidon looked around, nervously.

"Uh...Matilda? About her..."

**AN I know another short chapter. Blame my teachers.  
><strong> 


	29. Chapter 29

**AN I have had an AWESOME reviewer lately I think its Like Youdigme SORRY I did not memorize you name Anyway you know who you are Thank you SO much I have had a depressing day and that fixed it. Sloppy Joe 313 beta reading this story She is AWESOME too.  
><strong>Chapter 29

"Well, you see I did not know about Matilda until very recently and I got rid of her father and-"

"Who was her father? She said her last name was Ugliano..."

"Oh! It is not Gabe Gabe but his name was Gabe you see the Gabe you had as a kid also had another wife which I found out about recently, but I did not kill her because she did not know about this and you see she gave birth to a son whom he named Gabe Jr. after him and he took a wife recently that I had been with before and I did not know but she had given me a daughter and, well, long story short, she is you sister."

Percy stood there for awhile, pondering this over.

"Dad, you could have done better."

Percy swam out of the palace and made his way back to the hospital. He opened the door and Kate began crying. Annabeth's eyes snapped awake, motherly instincts awakening her. Percy walked over and picked her up.

"No, come on, don't cry now."

He rocked her a little bit and she began calming down.

"Percy,"Annabeth said, groggily."Where were you?"

"What?"

"You left a few minutes ago, where were you?"

"With my dad talking about Matilda."

"What did he say?"

"Um..."Percy bit his lip."I'll tell you later."

She nodded and fell backwards and was instantly asleep. Percy sat there in the dark. He had to get back at Gabe "JR" for hurting his sister, who was also only a little child. He would _pay_...

**AN Okay please review  
><strong> 


	30. Chapter 30

**AN Come on Guys who thinks we can make a Hundred Reviews before the next update! Thank you to ALL people who have reviewed I am too lazy to name them all but yeah 100th reviewer will be able to tell me what they want in my story and I will weave it in to my storyline so BE THE 100th Reviewer and check out Sloppy Joe 313's profile. On her story: Tell us a story, The 5th reviewer as of after I post this chapter she gets on her story you can also give me a suggestion!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 30<p>

The sunlight blinded Percy's eyes as he sat up, blinking. Apollo must be mad at him or something. Annabeth stirred and also blinked as she sat up, more energized than the night before.

"So, what did Poseidon say?"

Percy told her and she frowned.

"Wait, who is Gabe anyway? You never mentioned a Gabe to me."

Percy frowned, also.

"About him... He was an abusive stepdad I had before I found out I was a halfblood."

He continued telling her the stroy.

"That Gabe is a little bit-"

Percy cut her off.

"Wow, and you say I need to watch _my_ language!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Matilda is safe now, but we have to get her to camp immediately before monsters attack."

On cue, The glass shattered and 2of 3 furies flew in. Percy jumped up quickly and jumped in front of Matilda, and his sleeping kids, pulling out Riptide.

"Perseus. How nice to see you."

Alecto bared her teeth and lunged for him.

"The sea god and a daughter, eh, we have come for her."

She slashed at him, while her ugly friend tried to get around him. Annabeth, meanwhile, had unsheathed her dagger hidden in her shoe and threw it at the unsuspecting fury. The fury saw too late and evaporized into the same yellow dust, as always. Annabeth got out of bed and made her way over to her dagger. Mayilda began to stir, then Andrea did, also. Matilda yawned.

"What the heck is going on?"she yelled, surprised.

"Quiet! You might wake up everyone else"Annabeth commanded.

Annabeth picked up her knife and surrounded Alecto from the other side. They both stabbed inward and Alecto also exploded to a mini golden tornado.

"Get in the car, now!"Percy said.

He pulled Andrea into his arms, as Annabeth grabbed the twins.

They ran past the front desk secretary who was yelling,"You don't have doctor's permission to leave!"

"Sorry! _Giant_ emergency!"Percy hollered back

He hopped in the car and set Andrea in the car seat. He turned the igniton, and the car wouldn't start. He cursed.

"Percy!"

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to use the Gray sisters."

Annabeth turned pale.

"But-"

"Annabeth, we _have_ to!"

Annabeth reluctantly pulled out a drachma, the golden money of the gods, and hailed the taxi. Percy had been in here before so he decided it would be a good idea to buckle up. He chained the chain into his part of the seat and told the sister where to go.

"Mr. Jackson. Where are we going?"

"Camp."

They rode in scilence until the Gray sisters pulled up to the bottom of the hill.

"Matilda! Run past that tree! Do you understand me? Don't come back for _anyone_!"

She nodded and ran. Percy unbuckled his kids and tugged them as forcefully, yet, as gently as he could, out of the cab. He managed to do so and he and Annabeth ran through the shoulder length grass to the top of the hill. Percy decided to cut the grass as he progressed so he pulled out Riptide and slashed through it. All of a sudden he heard a familiar snort of revenge.

"Minotaur,"he sucked in a breath and moved faster.

He broke clear of the grass and he ran faster. A root jutted up from the ground and he tripped. Andrea flew from his hands and she tumbled past the border. Annabeth made it past the tree and sounded the battle cry and looked back. Her tired expression morphed to one of fear.

"Percy!"

He scrabbled up and looked behind him. The minotaur barreled down on him. Percy flew through the air. He threw Riptide to the blurred hulking shape he saw. His body twisted in mid-air. Campers were running to Annabeth. He crashlanded on his right shoulder. Searing pain flew through his shoulder. He was laying right in front of the fresh smelling pine, only then before he went unconcsious, did he notice: Pelus The guardian dragon was missing... Nothing was there and Percy's train of thoughts cut off.

**AN DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNN What will happen? Be the 100th reviewer!  
><strong> 


	31. Chapter 31

**AN Congratulations Yondaimeslegacy For being the 100th reviewer! Check Out my Beta Reader's Stories Because she is awesome Unlike YOU (JK!) Read&Review  
><strong>  
>Chapter 31<p>

Butch, Head of the Iris Cabin, ran up with a giant sword in his hands. As he ran towards the minotaur the 3rd fury also showed up and knocked Butch down. Clarrisse ran up with 'Maimer', her electric spear, and stabbed the minotaur while Michael Yew and Leo Valdez carried Percy inside camp boundries. Annabeth wanted to help fight but Chiron held her back.

"No, my dear, you are still weak. We can handle this."

"Hey!"Leo yelled."I was working on Festus, I could test him today and see if he's ready."

He ran off.

"There he goes again, talking about the stupid dragon named 'Happy',"Jason Grace muttered, using his given sword by the Queen of Oympus, Juno, or, as Greeks called her, Hera. A bronze hunk of metal flew towards the minotaur and shot flames which incinerated the monster, immediately. Next, the fury was killed and campers went over to look at Percy, who was basically their leader.

"Is he okay?"Piper Grace asked, holding her swollen belly. She was expecting at 7 months.

"You must have really bad luck,"she told Annabeth.

"Thanks for the morale booster,"Annabeth sarcastically said.

Chiron leaned over.

"Hmm. Take him to the Big House."

Percy POV  
>Percy looked around and guessed he was in the Big House judging by the talking he heard and the shape of the house. Something moved in the shadows.<p>

"Who is it?"Percy asked, drawing out his pen.

A shrivled up mummy came out from the dark.

"B-Bu-But your-"

Green smoke poured out and Percy coughed. How was the Oracle still around? Rachel had taken the Spirit.

"_For many years the Jackson name has prevailed..." _

It kept repeating the Prophecy over and over. Soon, it split apart and there were 6 oracles now in the room each adding a layer onto the Prophecy.

"... _The final test_!"they kept on going.

Percy covered his ears. The images playing over in his mind. Campers screaming. Annabeth sucked up by a tornado. Andrea, her guts eaten out by a manticore. Each scene more graphic then the first.

"NO!"

Silence came from the Big House meeting area.

"NO, I won't let this happen!"

The scuffling of chairs came and feet pounding on the floor. The door swung open. Chiron stood bow ready. He saw the Oracles and his eyes widened.

"It has begun!"He said, grimly, and Percy collapsed onto the floor.

**AN This is the LAST chapter. There should be 2 sequels. I will add another chapter on the end of this thanking all my reviewers  
><strong> 


	32. Sequel's up

The sequel is now up. Check it out.


	33. Announcement

Everyone who enjoyed this story, please check out my Percy and Thalia stories. They writing is so much better than when I first started, and the story-lines just as intricate!


End file.
